


Why Do You Assume You're The Smartest In The Room (Because You're Not)

by hamilton_burr



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, it should be cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5465654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamilton_burr/pseuds/hamilton_burr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OH MY GOD A HIGH SCHOOL MOCK TRIAL AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Mock Trial Sign-Ups,” Alexander Hamilton read out loud, “oh hell yes.” He wrote his name in all caps so that no one could misread it. He smiled to himself and nodded, mentally counting down the days til the first meeting. 

“Mock Trial Sign-Ups,” Aaron Burr read out loud and then grimaced, “not Hamilton. I need to go just to finally up him in something.” He wrote his name much more calmly and nodded. 

“Guys!” Alex said at the lunch table that day, “Did you see? The principal finally listened to my carefully written suggestions about our school getting a mock trial program!” 

“It’s because you wrote them five essays that were twenty pages each on the benefits of a mock trial class on the students, teachers, economy, education system and society.” Burr mocked from the next table over. 

“You wanna say that to my face you phony ass hypocrite? Signing your name on the paper then disparaging the one who got your ungrateful ass the damn program.” Alex quipped back.

Burr stood up, backed up by Jefferson and Madison, “Just because you can write painfully long essays doesn’t mean you have the skills to be a real lawyer.”

The lunch room was silent as Alexander attempted to jump at Burr, but held back by Laurens and Lafayette. “Let me at ‘em. I’ll fight all three of them, trying to defend someone who wouldn’t raise a finger to fight for them. At least I have a sense of loyalty.”

“At least we don’t dress like fake royalty.” Madison called out from behind Burr.

“Shut up Madison, you only dislike him ‘cause you’re too dependent on Jefferson to form your own opinions.” Lafayette said before Hamilton could.

“Well at least Madison can write a decent report, Mr. C Average.” Jefferson said.

“Having a C Average is better than having your average ass comebacks.” Hamilton said.

“Boys. What’s going on here?” Mr. Washington stepped in, having been retrieved by Adams.  
“Hamilton started it!” Burr, Jefferson, and Madison said simultaneously with Hamilton, Lafayette, and Laurens’, “Burr started it!”

“I don’t care who started it. If you guys don’t settle it yourselves, I’ll have to. And you’ll all get detentions that way.” 

“Sir, yes sir.” They all said. 

Hamilton stuck his tongue out.

“You have an oddly shaped tongue Alexander,” Burr said.

“That’s not what your mom said last night!” yelled Hercules.

“ I didn’t know you were into necrophilia.” Burr said. The room got silent. 

“Whatever your mom’s into I am too.” Hercules replied. Ham laid his hand on Hercules’ arm and just shushed him.

“WHat did you just say about my mother?” Burr shot up from the table. 

Hamilton got in between them. “I’m sorry he didn’t mean it. He’s an idiot as you know, he probably doesn’t know what that means.” Hamilton was correct. Hercules didn’t know what it was. 

“Yeah that’s right, Ham! Get him!” Hercules yelled, clueless. 

Hamilton got up on his toes and covered his mouth, “Shhh, buddy, no.” 

“Does he wanna fight me?” Burr asked.

“Is that a challenge?” Hercules stood up.

“No! Hercules, no. You are in the wrong. Apologize immediately.” Hamilton said.

“Sorry? For talking shit about your mom?” Hercules complied.

“Aw it’s like Hamilton’s become the parent in the absence of his own.” Jefferson said.

And before Hamilton could say a word Hercules was across the table and punching Jefferson in the face. “I understood that one.” 

Lafayette and Laurens try to pull Hercules off of him before they all got suspended but he wouldn’t let up.  
“I’mma let you apologize, or I can break your jaw man. Your choice.” Hercules said.

“Hercules please, he’s not worth getting suspended over.” 

“No, but you are. And if he’s gonna talk shit about you, he’s gonna get hit. So apologize, Thomas.”

“Fine! I’m sorry. Now get off me.” Jefferson said, and Hercules complied. He turned around and Jefferson muttered, “Sorry that I’m the only one who will speak the truth about Alexander Hamilton.”

This time Laurens and Lafayette were ready and able to grab him before he could jump back at him. 

“I swear to god Jefferson if you don’t just shut the fuck up already I’ll-” 

“You’ll do what? Punch me again? You punch like Hamilton's dad, like someone who’s not committed to anything.” Jefferson said, and before Hercules could jump at him, Mr. Washington showed up.

“Jefferson. Mulligan. My office.” He said. 

As he led them away, Burr separated from Madison and began to walk away. 

Alexander ran after him, “Burr! Wait up!”

“What do you want now, Alexander?” Burr snapped, and it was the closest thing Alex’s seen to him showing emotion in years. He stopped.

“I wanted to apologize for what Hercules was saying. He was an ass. Well, you were being an ass first, but that’s not the point.”

“Oh?” Burr said, “Are my ears deceiving me? Is Alexander Hamilton really apologizing to me? Egads. Call CNN, this is the most important thing since sliced bread.”

“Yes Burr, I’m apologizing. Hercules went too far. Now, I’m going to go try and defend them both, so they don’t get suspended. So, yeah. Sorry.” He turned and started walking back towards the principal’s office, mentally preparing his argument.

“Alexander,” Burr called, and he looked back, “I’m also sorry about what Jefferson said. He was trying to wind up your friend. He didn’t mean it.”

Alexander smiled sadly, “Yeah, I know.” And continued on his way. Burr didn’t want to think about the fact that that was the first time he’d seen Alex smile in a long time.

He arrived at the secretary desk, and she looked around for anybody else to talk to him. Resigned to her fate she raised both of her eyebrows at him, “What do you want Alexander? I’d like to preemptively say that I am not sending any more of your letters to the school board. Or anywhere else. And I’m not going to let you use my computer to email your foster family. Last time I did that, you changed the school website to criticize your French teacher.”

“I just wanted to see Principal Washington, ma’am.”

“Oh. He’s in there with two other students now.”

“I know, he requested me, since I’m a witness.” He lied.

“Oh, well that sounds okay. You know where his office is.”

“Thank you ma’am.” Alexander says, and just walks into the middle of Washington’s speech.

“Alexander? How did you get in here?” Washington asked.

“Sir, is that really the matter at hand? I believe we should be discussing Hercules Mulligan and Thomas Jefferson’s future.”

“Which you really aren’t privy to.” Washington said, resigned, “But since you are here, maybe you can get them to talk, because they won’t say a word.”

“Well, that’s because they’ve done nothing wrong for them to admit to. Just teenage boys harmlessly arguing.”

“Jefferson has a bruise on his eye!” 

“He fell and Madison tried to catch him, which ended in Jefferson getting hit and them both hitting the floor. Honestly, sir, this is all just a misunderstanding.” Alexander said.

“Do you boys attest to this?” Washington looked at the other two boys.

“Yes sir.” They said in unison, realizing this was their only shot at not getting suspended.

“Well, either way, you should thank Alexander here for getting you off the hook. Now leave, or I might change my mind.”

The three boys all but ran out of there. Jefferson opened his mouth to say something, but Alexander cut him off, “You say one word to me and I’m going in there and telling Washington exactly what you told me.” Alexander led Hercules away from Jefferson before he could start anything else. Once they were out of earshot, Alexander smacked him on the back of the head.  
“Don’t do that again you glorious oaf. You almost got yourself suspended. What were you thinking?”

“I was thinking that I wasn’t going to let a scumbag like Jefferson talk shit about you. You don’t deserve that, man. No matter how much you pretend it doesn’t affect you, we all know it does.”

“Next time could you hit him somewhere that wasn’t so noticeable as his face? I know Washington didn’t believe that he fell.”

Hercules smiled and put an arm around Alexander, “Next time I’ll kick him where the sun don’t shine, don’t worry man.”

“Hercules I hate to break it to you, but you may need to chill out with all the violence. There are other ways to stick up for me.” 

“I know but the violent way is more fun to do.” 

“Oh my Hercules. We’ll try to work on that.” They give each other amused smirks, and carry on walking to class.


	2. Chapter 2

“It’ll be a cold day in hell before I apologize to Alexander Hamilton.” Thomas Jefferson said as he, Aaron, and Madison were walking to Burr’s car.

“Are you really that prideful? You were a dick, and it was mostly uncalled for.” Aaron said.

“Yes I am. I cannot stoop so low as to apologize to the liberal scum of the earth.” Jefferson replied, far too nonchalant for his insults.

“Why do you have to be so mean to people, Tom?” James asked. James Madison was the only one in the whole school allowed to call Thomas any nicknames. Anyone else could on pain of a broken nose.

“It’s not mean if I’m being honest, James.” Thomas said, but not condescendingly. Aaron didn’t understand how he was able to talk down to literally everybody but Madison.

“I’m not asking you to apologize for the sentiment behind your words. But you did take it a bit far by bringing his parents into it.” Aaron tried again to convince Jefferson to apologize.

“It’s not like I said anything that wasn’t true. So come on, let’s drop this and talk about how we’re gonna best Hamilton at mock trial next week.”

“Alright, fine. But we’ve got to be on top of it, he did create the club.” Burr pointed out, getting into his car.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if they just gave him a part.” Thomas started his rant, and didn’t stop until they were well on their way home. “I mean, what gives him the right to be so infuriating anyway? It’s like he hangs around just to get on our nerves.”

“Alright Tom. How about you help me with Anatomy instead of disparaging Hamilton and his rep for the thousandth time?” James said as they walked into Jefferson’s home. Well, home wasn’t a proper descriptor for the mansion they walked into. It was five stories, not including a basement. It was larger than the white house, and was only housing the Jeffersons and the servants who worked the massive home. They had a separate two story home outside for the farmers who worked the fields. They were paid above the minimum wage with overtime, but Burr suspected that if they weren’t required to, they wouldn’t. But Mr. Jefferson was the mayor so he had to keep up appearances.

Jefferson walked in and threw his coat on the ground, followed by toeing off his shoes and leaving them in the middle of the floor, leading the boys to his room. Aaron and James handed their coats to the maid, who was glaring at Thomas’ back. Neither Aaron or James could blame her.

Aaron stayed for as short a time as possible without seeming rude, and headed home around 4:30, under the guise of dinner being nearly ready. Jefferson waved him off, saying it was his turn to drive tomorrow, and that he would pick Aaron up at about seven. 

Aaron grabbed his coat and thanked his lucky stars that Jefferson was too self-absorbed to notice how bothered he was while he was there. How could someone be so ruthless towards someone, that they would use a death in their favor? Aaron shivered at the thought. If Jefferson could do that to Hamilton, how soon before he did it to him? Rationally, Burr knew that Jefferson didn’t mean any of that, it was just used to wind up Alexander and his friends, but it still made him wonder.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. It was over, done with. He didn’t need to focus on it now. He walked in, and was immediately greeted by four younger kids attacking him with hugs.

“Hey guys.” Aaron laughed, resting his hands on their backs.

“You came home!” They said excitedly. 

“Of course he did, he lives here!” Aaron’s foster mom called from the kitchen, “Now let him come inside fully.” She called. Miss Diane was a woman in her late fifties who had made it big as a lawyer and was able to retire and take in foster children while raising her son’s daughter as well. Aaron did his best to make sure he wasn’t a burden on her, and to help out with the other younger kids too.

“Hey Aaron, sweetie?” Miss Diane called. 

“Yes ma’am?”

“Wanna help me with dinner?” She asked. 

“Of course. Just let me get changed first.” Aaron said and walked into the kitchen. He really liked helping out in the kitchen. It’s always fun and he got to spend time with Miss Diane.

He goes upstairs to change into some sweats and a t-shirt, and then makes his way back down to the kitchen.

“So what are we making tonight?” Aaron said rubbing his hands together.

“Hmm I was thinking maybe some grilled cheese and corn?” Miss Diane said. 

“Haha very funny. But really, what are we making?” 

 

“I really don’t know. I was thinking maybe you could choose?” Burr looked around in the freezer and pulled out some steaks. He sets them down to continue his search for a suitable side dish. 

“What about these?” He yells out in reference to the steak.

“I’m sure those will work. What should we have with them?” Miss Diane asked. Burr closed the freezer and looked around in the pantry for something else. 

“Potatos? Either baked or we could make fries. Does that sound alright?” 

“It sounds perfect sweetie. Put ‘em on the counter.” Miss Diane starts working on seasoning and cooking the steaks while Burr waited for the time to come to start making the potatoes. He went in the other room to ask the younger kids how they wanted their potatoes. 

“Hey guys do you want a baked potato or fries?” 

All four kids screamed “Fries!” in unison. He walked back into the kitchen. 

“It was unanimous, fries won.” Miss Diane just laughed. 

“Was it really that shocking?” 

 

“Not really, but it was adorable.” He had a big smile plastered on his face. “But would you prefer fries or a baked potato?”

“I’ll go with the little ones. Gimme some fries, big guy.” She said with a smile.

“Yes ma’am.” Burr starts cutting up the potatoes and then throws them into the fryer. Once he dropped them in he jumped back because there was a splash. 

 

“Ha! You almost got me!” He was having too much fun. While he was doing that he got one of the older kids, Jane, to set the table. 

 

“Dinner in five. Go wash your hands.” Miss Diane said. All they heard was the thumping of feet racing up the stairs. Aaron smiled to himself, grateful that he ended up at Miss Diane’s foster home.

Burr finished up with the fries and made himself a baked potato. He wanted to feel classy tonight. Okay aside from wearing sweats and a tee, but still. 

He started distributing the fries on the plates when all the kids came back downstairs. 

“Hey guys. Everything's almost out. Think you can sit and wait for me?” Burr ask. They all nodded eagerly. “Thank you guys.”

Aaron goes back into the kitchen to help Miss Diane bring out the rest of the things needed. Aaron being the oldest says Grace. 

“Amen.” They all said in unison. 

“So how was your day Aaron?” Miss Diane asks. 

“It was like any other day. Nothing interesting happened.” He flat out lied. But Miss Diane doesn’t pick up on it. And they move on from the subject. One of his foster sisters, Maria starts talking. 

“Well I made a new friend today. She’s pretty cool. Do you think we could have her over sometimes?” she asks Miss Diane.

“Of course sweetie. Just tell me when, okay?” Maria nods. “What’s this girls name?”

“Peggy Schuyler. I saw her sitting by herself and I knew that couldn’t be fun so I went up and talked to her. She has some sister but they’re older. I think they’re Aaron’s age.” Aaron nodded, he was used to hearing about the Schuyler sisters. “We have somethings in common and her favorite color is yellow. Yellows a gross color but I can respect that she likes it.” She’s smiling and she’s so excited to talk about her new friend. Miss Diane and Aaron just smile at her happy to see her so excited. 

“Well I can’t wait to meet her.” The rest of dinner goes by with all the little ones sharing about their day. After dinner Aaron helps Miss Diane clear the table and wash the dishes. She washes and he dries. After he just goes to sleep it has been a long day and he’s not ready for what the next day has in store him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha oops it has been over a month. Sorry for that.


	3. Chapter 3

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Laurens asked once he and Alexander were alone, “Jefferson said some pretty horrible things.”

“Yeah I’m alright. I’m used to it” Alex respond. 

“Well you shouldn’t be. We’re always here for you, ya know?” 

“Yeah I know and I appreciate it. But it's alright. I'm all alright.” 

“You sure, Ham?”

“Yeah. It’s all gonna be alright.” 

“If you say so. I guess I gotta believe you.” The two get through the day without further incident. After school Mulligan and Hamilton go home. Where Hamilton goes straight to his room and starts writing about his day. He’s been writing for four hours before Mulligan comes to get him for dinner. Dinner’s nothing special just hamburgers and fries. Then he goes back to his room and does his homework and finishes up writing about his day when he gets a text. 

From Macaroni Dick: Sorry about earlier. I didn’t mean it.

Alex couldn’t believe it. Jefferson was apologizing. This couldn’t be him. It was probably Madison still trying to keep the peace on the sly. He misses Madison being around all the time. Even if he had to deal with Jefferson’s bullshit all the time. He’s not gonna let them know he misses them. Not yet anyways. 

To Macaroni Dick: It’s no problem. I know you didn’t mean it. 

From Macaroni Dick: Okay cool. Well I’mma go ta sleep. Have a nice night. 

To Macaroni Dick: Night Jefferson. 

Hamilton lays down and just thinks about what happened to the friend group. He honestly missed the rest of them. But for some reason everyone can’t get along anymore. He doesn’t even remember what happened in the first place for the friend group to split in two. He whips out his phone and goes to Burr’s contact. Wow it’s been awhile since he’s texted him. He misses that. They use to talk every night till they fall asleep or two in the morning. Whichever one came first. 

He clicks on his contact. 

To Aaron: Why don’t we talk anymore?

To Aaron: I miss my best friend.

Alex waited a couple minute before sending another message.

To Aaron: I’m sitting here and I can't remember why we stopped talking.

To Aaron: It’s bummin’ me ooout man.

To Aaron: It’s alright I get it. Keep ignoring me. I don’t care. 

After he sends the message, Alex looks at the time. It’s 10:45. Aaron was probably asleep.

To Aaron: Sorry you’re probably just sleeping and not ignoring me. sorry.

He decided it was best to go to sleep. 

When he woke up the next there was a new message from Aaron. 

From Aaron: I miss you too. 

He knew it. He knew his best friend had to have missed him back. 

To Aaron: You think we could start talking again?

From Aaron: Do you think we can without the others knowing? I don't need this feud getting any worse.

To Aaron: I think we could do that. 

Alex is smiling. He has his best friend back. Sure he has to keep it a secret but knowing Burr wants to be his friend again means everything to him. He knows that today will be a bomb ass day.   
Mulligan and Hamilton get to school right before the bell rings. As Hamilton slides into his seat he shoots Burr one of his big goofy smiles. He can tell can tell that Burr is struggling to hold one back. So he smirks back at Hamilton. They both look forward as class begins. Hamilton pulls out his phone.

To Aaron: Wassup?

From Aaron: Trying to focus on the lesson Hamilton. You should try it sometime. 

To Aaron: I don’t want to. Plus one of the guys can probs tell me what its about later. 

From Aaron: Tsk tsk. Well I’m going to stop texting before the teacher notices. Bye Hamilton.

To Aaron: Wait don’t leave me like that. Why you do? 

To Aaron: Y U do me like this? I thought we was good homie.

Hamilton turned in his seat to look at Burr who was struggling not to get his phone back out. Hamilton texted him non stop the whole period. When Hamilton leaves he wears a proud smile on his face. 

“What has you all smiley this morning?” Laurens ask. 

“I don’t know. I’m just in a really good mood. I don’t think even Jefferson could fuck it up.” Alex says keeping his promise to Aaron that he wouldn’t tell the others. It’s gonna be hard, especially to keep it from John, but Alex is positive he can do it.

“Hmm what about Seabury?” Laurens questions again. 

“Eh maybe. But I highly doubt it.”

“Wow you really are in a good mood.”

“I know it’s amazing. I love it and I can’t help it.” Alex says with a smile still plastered on his face.

After class is over it’s time for lunch. Hamilton gets his lunch and sees Burr and has to stop himself from going over to his table. But he shoots him a small smile before heading to his table. When he approaches they all give him weird looks. 

Hamilton mentally went through everything he’d done all day but couldn’t think of something wrong. “What’d I do?” He asked.

“What’s up with you smiling at Burr?” Laurens asks. Shit. Shit. Shit. He knew he wasn’t going to be able to hide it from them for long. But he was going to try for as long as he could.. 

“I’m just tryin’ to be civil after yesterday. I still feel bad after what Herc said. Is that so wrong?” Alex questions. They all just shake their heads. “Okay, then. What’s up with y’all?” Alex drinks some milk.

“Me and Herc are, how you say, a thing” Lafayette says with air quotes. Right after he says that Alex spits out all of the milk in his mouth. 

“You’re a what!?” 

“Wow Alexander. Thanks for the milk.” Lafayette said.

“Sorry about that. But how long?” Alex asked.

“About two months,” Herc chimed in. Now it was Laurens turn to get angry.

“You’ve been together for two months and now you’re deciding to tell me- us,” waving a finger between Alex and himself,” I thought we were closer than that. I thought you trusted us!” He says, his voice full of hurt. Herc throws an arm over his shoulders.

“I’m sorry we didn’t tell you. But I’m not exactly out. I just didn’t know how to tell you. I’m sorry man.” Herc choked out. He’s starting to tear up. John turns to him and engulfs him into a hug. 

“No no it’s okay. I’m just glad you told me. Hey it’s gonna be alright.” John puts a comforting hand on his back. John can feel the tears on his shirt. Alex feels a vibration in his pocket and pulls out his phone. It’s a message from Burr asking if Herc is alright. He turns around and sees that whole table looking at them with faces filled with concern and worry.

“Hey Herc the others are worried. Well maybe not Jefferson, but Madison just kicked him so the other two must be. Should I tell them?” 

“Yeah go ahead. They’re gonna find out sooner or later.” He responded. Hamilton got up and went to the other table. On his way over everyone at the table fixed their faces. Jefferson was the first to speak. 

“What are you doin’ over here?” 

“Well hello to you too. Herc wanted me to tell you guys something, as you guys are beginning to look like a stock photo of the word worry.”

“Is he okay?” Madison’s voice almost overflowing with concern. 

“Yeah he’s fine. He just sorta came out. Him and Laf are a thing.” Madison jumped up and sped walked over to the table and shoved John away and started hugging Herc. 

“Hey Mads.” Herc said, not surprised. John didn’t seem hurt so Herc turned his attention back to Madison.

“Alexander just told us. I wanted you to know that I’m here for you. Like you were there for me.” Madison whispered, so the others couldn’t hear. He could feel Herc smile into his shoulder. 

“Thanks man.” 

“Anytime. Hey I have to go. Class is starting soon and you should probably get cleaned up before class starts.” They both get up. “You still have my number,right?” Herc nodded. “Well use it. Talk to me okay? Screw this stupid feud we’re having.” Herc nodded again. They hugged one more time and then Madison scurried back to his tab;e. Herc grabbed his bag, and him and Laf leave. 

“What was that all about?” Laurens asks to himself. He grabbed his bag and headed to class, too. When Madison gets back Jefferson asks, “How’d it go?”

“Not bad. He went to go get washed up before class. Which we should probably head to.” He says then starts having a coughing attack. 

“You okay, Mads?” Jefferson ask.

“Yeah it’s only a cough. Come on we’re going to be late.” He grabs his backpack and grabs Jefferson’s hand and drags him along. Jefferson just lets himself be dragged around like a ragdoll. Secretly pleased that Madison was holding his hand in public without getting scared. Now it’s just Hamilton and Burr at the table. 

“I’m glad that Herc came out. It’s not good to keep that inside.” Burr said.

“Yeah. I’m just sad he didn’t tell us sooner.” Hamilton said, looking ashamed. Maybe he had said or did something that made Herc think he couldn’t be trusted. 

“He shouldn’t be rushed into it. He did it on his own time, good for him. Plus when would he have told us? We don’t even hang out in your group anymore.” Burr had a point. They got up to go to class. 

“Well this is me. Text me later, okay?” Alex nodded and continued walking to his class. He walked in as soon as the bell rang. Wow that was cutting it close. He got seated and spaced out, he was already way ahead in his afternoon classes anyway. By the time he came back to reality it was time for the last period. He shares this period with Burr and luckily none of the other guys share it with them. He gets there and Burr was already seated, he took the spot next to him. Burr gives him a confused look.

“What are you doing up here?” Burr asked.

“Well none of the other guys are in here, so I figured we’d be good. But I could move if you want me to.” Hamilton turned to look for another free seat.

“No. It’s okay. Stay please. No one in here talks to me.” Burr gives Hamilton a sad smile. 

“I will talk your ear off, don’t worry. Think you can try to keep me focused? I didn’t focus whatsoever last period. I need to focus in this one, for my sanity.” 

Burr laughed, knowing that if Hamilton wasn’t able to focus then neither would he, “I’ll try.”

“Thanks man.” For the rest of the class period Aaron was constantly tapping Alexander’s shoulder or calling his name, so he could get back on track. Everytime he did Alex muttered a quick “thanks”. Soon the bell rings and Burr is walking Hamilton to Hercs car then leaving to go get to his bus. 

“You ready to go?” Hamilton jumps at the sound of Herc’s voice.

“Um yeah.” They get in the car. Herc starts up the car and starts driving. “Were you ever going to tell me?”

“I mean probably. I don’t know.”

“You know I’ll love you and support you no matter what.”

“I know. I just couldn’t bring myself to do it. Only reason I came out to Laf was because-” his voice started to crack, “I really like him and he told me he liked me first. And I don’t know. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, you deserved to know. You and John.” 

“Hey man. It’s okay. What are you tho. Are you gay?” Hamilton pried. Herc didn’t hesitated.

“Yeah. I think so. I mean I’m pretty sure. I didn’t want to come out knowing for sure. You know?”

“Yeah I feel. Thanks for opening up to me.”

“No problem. You’re like my brother.” 

“Oh shut up. I am your brother.” Hamilton says with a smile. When they get home he falls into his routine, but this time he texts Burr. Aaron reminds him to do things that normally escape his mind.

From Aaron: Have you peed today? 

“shit” Hamilton thinks. How did he forget to do that? Okay quite easily. He just puts it off until he forgets about it. He has more important things to do than pee.

To Aaron: How do you do that? You always know when I need to do something. 

From Aaron: Let’s say it’s a gift. 

To Aaron: I don’t know how I survived without you for so long. 

From Aaron: Pure luck and the gifts of John Laurens. Other than that, I’ve no clue.

To Aaron: The world may never know. But brb gotta pee.

From Aaron: Have fun. 

To Aaron: Will do.

To Aaron: Thanks. I can’t believe that I forgot to pee. 

From Aaron: That’s what I’m here for. 

To Aaron: Oh hush. What’cha wanna talk about? 

From Aaron: I don’t know. It’s up to you.

To Aaron: I don’t know. Let’s talk about you.

From Aaron: Let’s not. How about we talk about how you plan to beat me at Mock Trial tryouts.

To Aaron: Okay listen here… [1/25]

They end up talking until 3:17am about how Alex wishes he could’ve been born a duck. He doesn’t think it’s fair that he was forced to be a human and live an actual life. He doesn’t like the fact that he didn’t get a choice in the matter. It got to the point that Alex started crying and Aaron had to try and calm him down, and convinces him that he should go to sleep. Ducks wouldn’t have to worry about these things, was Alex’s final thought before he fell asleep.


End file.
